


Sunshine

by lotrspnfangirl



Series: Comment Fic Collection [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 300 words, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen, Healing, Hogwarts, Post-War, Sunshine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: any, any (+/ any), out in the sunshine. by <a href="http://reeby10.livejournal.com/">reeby10.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

The sun was shining; warm, bright. Harry Potter held his breath as he looked across the grounds, the destruction of what was once his home a sharp contrast to the bright green grass and great lake glittering in the sunlight. The dust had finally settled, the sounds of screaming, curses and explosions now a distant memory. The grounds were silent.

Slowly, Harry moved across the yard, his blood soaked jeans crunching and ripping at the hair on his legs. But determined, he quickened his stride. Students, teachers, members from the Order and people Harry both knew and loved and didn’t, we’re all crowded before Hagrid’s hut; some were standing, looking around in a daze, some were sitting, legs folded under them in the grass, wands twisting in their hands. 

He hadn’t realized how many people had actually come and his gut clenched as he realized too many had perished. He trailed over the faces until he spotted Hagrid’s tall form, handing out rock cakes and tumblers of pumpkin juice and ale from the open door of his hut. Harry smiled and made his way over to him.

“We did it, Harry. Yer Mum and Dad would be proud,” Hagrid clapped his great hand over Harry’s shoulder, grounding him. Harry swallowed hard and looked back over the faces of the people surrounding them, the survivors, and the champions. Harry was not the only one who fought this war; each and every person before him were deserved as much credit as he for everything they put forth. As a group, they sighed in relief. 

Harry nodded and moved towards the group, settling down in the grass. He turned his face towards the sun, the rays warming his cheeks, and for the first time in seventeen years, Harry smiled as a free man.


End file.
